Russia x Fem America Smug Smiles and Strippers
by A Somewhat Amazing Teen
Summary: Ivan is on business in America. On a night he finds he has free, he spends it in a strip club. When he meets the most stunning, Southern girl he's ever seen, how will the rest of the night go?


En-fucking-joy ^^

The music was loud, the lights were dim, the women were gorgeous and the men were intoxicated-by both their bodies and the alcohol.

Ivan leaned back in his chair and held his shot glass tightly. He left two dollar bills for the woman at the table dancing before she left.

As the song changed another woman sauntered out onto the table and took hold of the pole. Oh God, but this woman. This woman stood out to Ivan. She had bright. z blue eyes that seemed to glow through the dim haze.

Ivan left several dollar bills and threw them up at her. Ivan was not one to contribute to these kinds of things, but he could not help himself when he catcalled and whistled out to her.

After the song was over and she was done with her dance, she slipped her shorts back on as well as her tank top over her American flag style strapless bra.

She made her way over to the bar counter and ordered herself a drink. Ivan slowly followed.

"Excuse me, Miss," he started politely. She looked up at him expectantly and batted her eyelashes at him. He sat next to her at the bar counter and continued. "By any chance, may I buy you a drink?" He asked with a smile that screamed diabetes with it's sweetness.

She smiled right back and nodded. "Well howdy, and that would be great," she replied. This was the same as any other night. After her nightly dances she'd come to the bar, she'd be flirted with, drinks would be drunk and then they'd go their separate ways. That's how it always went. Tonight was no exception, to Amelia.

"Amelia," she greeted and nodded.

"Ivan," he returned the favor.

As the minutes ticked by they got to know each other. Oh, Amelia thought, maybe this isn't the same old same old.

As they talked they both came to know each other better. This woman, oh this woman, Ivan thought, is like no other. She's loud, but sweet and was full of opinions. And after spending over an hour chatting in the drunken haze of the club, Ivan spoke up.

"Well, sunflower, would you like to get out of here?" his smile was slightly smug and his tone was huskier than before. To his pleasant surprise, she smiled and nodded.

On the walk home they laughed and slid through the snow. Goosebumps rose onto her skin and a thick coat was wrapped around her.

When they arrived at the man's hotel, Amelia was surprised at how nice it was. Ivan unlocked the door with his card key.

The hotel was payed for by his work since at the moment he was on business.

Once they were inside Ivan took his coat off of her and hung it up. Amelia slipped her feet out of her cow boy boots and got comfortable sitting at the edge of his bed. The Russian slipped off his shoes and slowly padded over to the American woman.

He caressed her cheek and leaned in. Both of their eyes fluttered to a close and his lips were fervently pressed against her's. She didn't actually do this often. Not with her customers or random people who came into the club. Not too often. Sometimes. But that didn't make her easy. She just happened to like Ivan.

Their sexual activities progressed fast and soon Amelia was on her back with only her bra on her upper torso. God, Ivan, you've outdone yourself, he thought with the same smugness as before.

Ivan slipped his own shirt off as they broke away, panting heavily. Amelia's shorts went off and so did Ivan's. Ivan was only in his boxers now. Amelia had both undergarments.

Not for long.

Her tits were revealed quickly and her strapless bra was flung away as a giggle erupted from her throat. Ivan's mouth went to her neck and he sucked. He nipped her neck and up to her earlobe (which is quite pleasurable despite seeming kind of gross.). Her moans were becoming more apparent and her chest was heaving up and down a lot faster. Her entire face was a bit more flushed and so was her chest.

He ground and rocked into her hips for friction, still sucking and kissing her neck, then switching to her lips. A lot more tongue was involved now. The woman's panties came off and his hand went down south.

After rubbing and moaning, Ivan was worked up enough to get going. He was panting and flushed just as well. His hands went over her curves and her groped her tits, twisting and tweeking her nipples lightly until they were erect and had goosebumps.

His boxers were kicked off and there was a bit off rubbing and kissing before he leaned over and grabbed a condom out of the bedside table. At that point Amelia took advantage of the situation and got on top of him. He looked up at her in a slight daze, then he smirked and let her take charge.

After she seductively slipped on the condom, she ground against him and rose her hips up high enough so that he could enter her. She slowly let it slip in, stretching her and making her go wild. Ivan groaned with pleasure as he sheathed her.

"Oh God Ivan..." she let her moan hang in the air about twenty seconds while she adjusted to his large size. Then she rolled her hips with a moan and continued on like that.

The room heated up dramatically and their moans could probably be head through the walls. The bed creaked and groaned and the bed sheets stretched.

"Hms" and "ahhs" could be made out. Sloppy kisses were made and the slapping of their skin was prominent. Ivan moved his hands up and down her curve as he thrust-ed upward.

Steam covered the sliding glass door and the mirror at the edges from the heat. Ivan moaned and groaned in a low, husky voice while Amelia moaned and screamed in a high pitched.

"Oh, oh, oh, Ivan," Amelia's high pitched moans produced as her inner walls clenched and she rolled her hips with a tight urgency. She was practically screaming with ecstasy as she met her release. And only a second after Amelia's orgasm started, he followed. His entire body tensed and he shuddered as Amelia rode out her release. She clenched her hands on his chest and his hold on her hips tightened. Until the both of them relaxed.

Amelia collapsed on top of him, her breasts squishing against his chest, heaving. She leaned up and looked at him. They both smiled lazily and kissed. Both of them were glistening around the edges with sweat and panting. Amelia sat up and rose her hips, letting out a small groan and shutting her eyes as his now limp cock slid out. She rolled to her side and draped an arm over his chest while he wrapped an arm around his waist a moment. He slipped the condom off of his large, limp member and tied it at the end. He got up and went to the restroom where he threw it away and smirked at himself in the mirror.

When he returned, Amelia was dozing off peacefully. He shut off the bedside lamp and slid under the covers, then pulled the covers over Amelia and pulled her hot body close to his own. He hefted a sigh and thought, man I've really outdone myself, with a smug smirk before starting to doze off himself.


End file.
